It is the aim of this ongoing project to measure and compare specific counterion binding by various polyelectrolytes and to study the effects of specific binding on chemical reactions. The polyelectrolytes investigated include DNA, polyphosphates and polycarboxylates in which the extent of hydrophobicity can be varied and its effect on metal ion binding assessed. The specific binding is to be followed by volume changes, absorption and fluorescence spectroscopy, and viscosimetry. The effect of the binding of metal ions on the kinetics of selected chemical reactions will be determined to assess the importance of the catalytic aspects of specific binding.